The Epic Dead Space Adventure
by MarisaMcAwesome
Summary: As Earth is attacked by Necromorphs, a group of survivors bands together to survive. This is their story...
1. Chapter 1

I picked up my radio and asked, "Is there anyone else out there?" No response. I leaned back in my chair and sighed. _Shit, _I thought, _I barely got out of there with my life, and I'm still far from safety. _

Altman… He was probably the only one who could've known this would happen, but that was before I was born. My ship was cruising through space, and I could see the Earth through one of my monitors. _I hope none of those _things _got inside this ship, or I'm screwed. _I didn't have any weapons or guns with me anyway. I stood up and turned around scanning what I could see for any sounds or movement. Nothing. _Oh well. If there's something in here, it can come to me first._

"Shit! Agh! I'm here!" a man appeared on my screen yelling. His sudden yelling scared me, but I quick answered back and said, "Oh thank God I'm not the only one out here!"

He came back on screen and said, "Yeah, I feel the same way. I'm Isaac. Who are you?"

"Hi, Isaac. Thank you for responding, I thought I was a goner. I'm Marisa." I took a couple of deep breaths to try and calm myself down a little bit. Isaac looked just about as spooked as I did.

"Have you heard anyone else out here? We can't be the only two survivors from this whole damn planet…" He looked like he had calmed down a bit.

"No, I have-"I was getting a signal from another ship. "Hold on, I got a signal from someone." It sounded like a woman was trying to get a hold of me.

"Come in ship 5196! I received your ships signal! I know you're out there, don't lose me!" I took a look behind my chair again to make sure I was still alone. I was. I looked back to my monitors and saw that two more ships were trying to reach me.

I said to everyone, "Anyone who's out there respond!" I waited a second and the three ships responded.

The woman answered first and said, "This is Alice. I'm the only one on board this ship." _Looks like another lone survivor. _I thought.

The second ship that came up was a man. His signal on his ship wasn't so good, and he said, "I- I'm Mi- Michael." I got a tear in my eye. I had just lost my brother today, and his name was Michael. I also noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. In fact, he wasn't wearing anything.

"Michael, why don't you have any clothes on? Um, actually I'll wait to ask that question." I waited for the last ship to answer, and it was another man.

"Hello, my name is Nolan Stross, but you can just call me Stross. I'm with another woman named Daina."

I put out a video call to everyone and said, "Hi everyone, my name is Marisa." Everyone answered with greetings, and then it got quiet. Isaac was the first to break the silence by saying, "So everyone, how did you escape this hell-hole?"

Stross answered and said, "Hey how about we go around and tell our stories about this _after _we know where we are going." The man had a point there. Even though I was no longer completely alone, I still had a strange feeling there was something on my ship.

I got out of my seat and walked to the back. _Hmm, since this is now my ship, I can freely look around in closets for any gear. _I opened a huge closet-like door and looked inside. This happened to be a ship that had belonged to someone rich, so sure enough, there was an advanced suit! And all for me! Even at a time like this, this is a dream come true! I looked inside a little suitcase and found a plasma cutter. _What the hell would I ever use this thing for? Oh well, I might as well keep it just in case I get attacked. _I walked quickly back to the front to put on the suit.

"Hey guys! Look what I found in the back of my ship! A brand-new advanced suit RIG!" I made sure that they could see it.

Michael said, "So Marisa, we've talked, and we have decided to go to Aegis 7. Also, call me Mike."

"Ok Mike, but isn't Aegis 7 just a little colony?" I answered.

Stross answered back and said, "Yes, it's just a little colony, but we are going there in hopes that none of these monsters are there." I looked down and realized I had only put on half my suit so far. I slid my arms into their places, and now, I felt ready for battle.

"You look pretty damn good in that suit. I'm jealous." Isaac said with a smile. I grinned as I sat back down in my chair.

"So Isaac, who are you? What do you do?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Well," he said, "I'm an engineer and I work for the CEC. I was at work when all hell broke loose. I got on the nearest ship, barely missing getting my arm sliced off by one of those fuckers." I cringed in my seat because I had just seen that happen to countless people.

"Isaac," I looked at the screen sadly, "did you… Lose anyone?"

"No, I didn't. Her name's Nicole. She's my girlfriend. She's stationed on the USG Ishimura, and I pray that she's safe."

Mike interrupted and said, "So are we gonna shockpoint out any time soon?"

Daina said "We will as soon as you put some clothes on Mike! Besides, why _are _you not wearing any clothes?"

He looked down and laughed, "Oh yeah! Kinda forgot, you know, at a time like this! But I was taking a shower when they got to my house. I had a towel somewhere, but, it looks like it's gone now." Everyone was laughing at him, including me.

Daina said, "Oh sure! You _lost _it huh?"

Mike laughed and said, "I did! I swear that is _exactly _what happened!"

Stross said, "Ok, how about we talk about this on the way to Aegis 7, ok guys?"

"Alright everyone get ready to shockpoint out," Isaac said. I found the button for shockpoint and said, "If everyone's ready we are shocking out in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Shocking out." I lurched forward in my seat as we were now going much faster through space.

"Ok, now that that's settled, we can talk," I said, "Alice, how did you end up out here?"

"Well," she replied, "I was hanging out with my friend Toby when he heard screaming. We thought nothing of it, until I saw outside the window. Since my parents owned a ship, we ran to the backyard, but, he got caught, and I escaped." I could see that she was pretty upset. Toby must have meant a lot to her.

"I'm so sorry Alice," Stross said to her.

"It's ok, it's not your fault Stross." She said back.

"So what's your story, Stross?" I asked, leaning back in my seat and getting comfortable.

He said, "I'm a scientist, and tomorrow I was supposed to be sent to the USG O'Bannon, but I guess that's not going to happen now." He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I was working in the lab when the alarms went off and everyone started panicking. I didn't know what to do so I just ran. I happened to run into Daina, who was visiting the building today. We got here safely, but it's Alexis I'm worried about. She was my wife." He started to shake, then he walked away. I felt sorry for him. In fact, I felt sorry for everyone. Nobody deserved for this to happen to them.

"So what about you Marisa?" Isaac asked.

I sighed and answered, "Well, it started out as a normal day, and I was out hoverskating. I was pretty far from my house when I started hearing screaming. My brother Michael popped up on my RIG Link, and told me to get to the nearest ship, or die. I got my ass in gear and went into a rich neighborhood. I saw a nice big ship, and went over to it. It was locked so I turned to leave when I saw the owners running out of their house while being chased by one of those bastards. The thing won the fight, lucky for me, so I took his RIG and got in. while I was flying away, my brother came back on my RIG Link, and I saw him get slaughtered."

I started crying again. _He had so much to live for. _

"Hey it's ok, it's ok. It's not like you could've done anything to help." Isaac said.

"I know," I answered, "but that's why it's not ok." I was watching my monitors as we zoomed through space. _Only a couple of more hours until we get to Aeigs 7…_

Thanks for reading my story! This is only the first of many parts I'm going to write! Tell me what you thought about it, and how I could make it better! Thanks! :D


	2. Chapter 2

There it was, Aegis 7. It looked like a planet had just exploded or something, because there were rocks and things floating around everywhere.

"Looks like they popped the cork already." Isaac announced. _So that explains this mess. _I looked the other direction and gasped. There was the USG Ishimura, holding up a massive piece of the planet in its gravity tethers. It really was an impressive sight. The huge rock made the Ishimura look tiny. I realized I was on the edge of my seat looking out the window. My seat made a sound as I leaned back. _So here we are, about to start life over._

"Is it safe to stay there?" Mike asked.

"There could be a chance of the whole planet going to pieces, but that probably won't happen. That piece of rock isn't going to destroy the whole colony because it was removed." Stross answered.

Daina said, "Are you even kidding me? Doing this to planets will disrupt the balance of the universe!"

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Isaac said, "I don't have time for your Unitologist bullshit. All I know is I'm stuck for who knows how long with you people, and the last thing you want is me pissed."

"Well then don't be pissed! Sheesh, she was just explaining how she feels about this." Stross said.

"Yeah, smartass, I know. You don't understand my hatred for Unitologists." Isaac said as he trailed off.

I said, "Let's get ready to land, so we can all get settled in here." Everyone exchanged worried glances, but they all agreed it was now or never. "Alright everyone turn on the auto-landing and we will land right in the little colony they got here." I announced.

Once we had all landed, it was time to survey the damage. A couple of the ships had hit some rocks on the way down, but that was the extent of the damage.

After some rummaging through their ships, everyone had found RIGs that would let them go out in a vacuum. We figured once we were actually there we could _buy _some decent RIGs from a store. Isaac knew how to hack into them, and we could get everything free.

"Alright guys, pray that Aegis 7 hasn't been affected by all this shit." Isaac said, "Everyone get your guns ready just in case _Altman _doesn't answer our little prayers." He said as he looked at Daina. She gave him a dirty look and flipped him off. He just laughed.

"Ok, on three, we go in. One, two, three!" Isaac said as he opened the first air-lock door. Everyone looked in, but there was nothing. I aimed my plasma cutter down and walked in.

"Guys let's get in here before we all run out of air. Who knows if we will be needing it later." I said as everyone looked around nervously. Stross just stood outside the door and was looking around, mumbling to himself.

"C'mon Stross, we don't have all day here." Mike said.

"I just wanted to get a look around, besides, I _did _have to wait all day for you to put some clothes on." Stross said back, annoyed. He walked in and the door shut behind him. Once the room had air back in it, we raised our weapons again.

"Ok, same as the last door. One, two, three!" Isaac said as he opened the door. A body which had been leaning on the door suddenly fell in towards us. Daina screamed.

"Oooh, fuck me… The- they've been slaughtered." Isaac stammered. There were bodies everywhere you could see. I was scared out of my mind. _This can't be happening. Aegis 7 is nowhere close to Earth, but the _infection _had spread to both already._

I looked down at the body, and there was an audio log coming out from underneath it. "Hey guys, I found an audio log." I said as I reached down and picked it up. _Let's see here… Aha! _I thought as I hit play.

At first there was just some static, but then a woman said, "This is Kaliana! The necromorphs have overrun our- Agh!- our whole compound! Get help! Get Military help, and fast! These things can take a lot of damage! They won't go down easy, and they travel through the vents! AAAGH-! Fu-" then it cut off and stopped. I was in complete shock. _This can't be happening… _I turned around and looked at everyone else. Stross had started to freak out, but Alice was comforting him. Isaac and Mike were just standing in shock, taking in the view of the bloody room. Daina had sat down and was crying.

Suddenly Isaac said, "Well, we can't just stand here and become like all of them," he said as he pointed his gun towards Kaliana and the bodies, "So I say we get moving. Stross, pull yourself together, you're a man for Christ's sake. Oh, and Mike, help Daina up." He started walking and everyone followed him.

I put the audio log down, and walked after them, when suddenly everyone jumped. There were gunshots in the next room…


	3. Chapter 3

Daina dropped her gun on the floor, and I nearly had a heart attack. Alice and Isaac quickly turned to Daina and aimed their guns at the ground.

"Sorry if I sca-" Daina tried to say as Isaac shushed her. He pointed to the door and help up his hand. He put three fingers up, then slowly put them down one at a time. When he put down the last finger we all charged at the door as he opened it.

On the other side of the door there was a man shooting off 'necromorphs' with an assault rifle. We quickly all aimed at them, and started blasting. Blood and guts were quickly spread even more around the room, but they just wouldn't die. I aimed at the head and shot my plasma cutter, but it was still coming at us! I shot out its legs, but it was _still _coming.

"Holy shit just die already!" I yelled as I started to panic. I shot its arms off and that killed it. _Thank God. _I reloaded and saw that the rest of the necromorphs had been taken care of.

The man walked over to us and said, "Hey don't shoot! I'm on your side! My name's Zach." He said as he reached out his hand to shake Isaac's.

Isaac shook his hand then said, "So, do you mind telling us what the fuck happened here? We can talk names later on when we know we're safe."

"Well, have you heard of a thing called the Red Marker? Some scientist was messing with that, then people started dying, disappearing, killing each other… And then this." Zach said as he looked down. I had never heard of the _Red _Marker before, just the Black Marker back on Earth.

"What is the _Red _Marker?" I asked.

"The Red Marker, is a man-made Marker," Zach answered, "And we just found it here. It was a big discovery, and the scientists were ecstatic. Then things got out of hand, and most of everyone is dead." He hung his head down sadly.

"We know how you feel." Alice said, "The same thing happened back on Earth too."

"Holy shit. You can't be serious?" Zach asked.

Alice replied, "We shit you not. About a week ago the outbreak started. I escaped on a ship I knew was nearby, and then I met them," she said as she pointed at us, "Then we all came here. Turns out our plan didn't work so well."

Zach said, "Fuck, I guess this outbreak was way worse than any of us thought it was. It started here about two weeks ago. One ship made it up to the _Ishimura_, and my team and I are guessing things didn't go too well since we haven't had contact with them since. I guess there would've had to have been another ship if this reached Earth." He stopped talking and just shook his head.

I looked down at the big red gun he was holding. "What kind of a gun is that? It has some pretty brutal results," I said as I looked around the room at the mass of bodies.

His face lit up as he answered, "Oh this puppy? It's just the Ass Kicker Rifle! ASKR for short! I modified one of the assault rifles I saw just lying around." He patted the gun lightly and chuckled.

"People, before we get too happy here, I suggest we set up a base for safety measures." Stross said. "I don't particularly feel like dying today, I don't know about you guys." He said shakily.

"The scientist has a point," Isaac said jokingly, "But there's no way in hell I'm settling down in _this _room." He said as he looked disgustedly around.

"Ok Mr. Picky," Mike said, "So where _do _you plan on settling down here? Next to a lovely vent, or maybe possibly with a nice necromorph friend? We don't have too many options obviously, so stick with what you got."

"Actually, I wouldn't suggest going too far back in this complex just in case you wanna come back out." Zach said. "The farther you go in, the farther you'll have to fight back out. Common survival knowledge, rookies."

Daina yelled back, "Common for what? I didn't realize this was something that happened on a regular basis!"

"Erm, well I happen to have a vast knowledge of zombie apocalypse information and skills. So y'know, I've been studying up for as long as I could remember about this kind of thing. These aren't exactly the _zombies _I was expecting, but this is kind of a dream come true." Zach gushed. I couldn't keep my big mouth shut anymore.

"OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" I shouted as I was interrupted and grabbed by Isaac.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP." He said as he released me, "We are trying to keep a low profile here, and you are definitely _not _helping."

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't help myself! This guy is a fellow apocalypse survivor! That's pretty much my expert field of study." I said much quieter as I gave Zach a hi-5.

"Holy shit, I'm surrounded by crazies." Daina said.

"Whoooo we aren't gonna die!" Mike suddenly screamed as he stripped off his RIG and started running around, butt naked. "I FOUND MY BONER!" he yelled as he held up the gun.

"You know what? Fine. Just ignore me and scream anyways." Isaac said angrily as he closed his eyes and shook his head. Stross stood at the edge of the room with wide eyes. Daina fainted and Zach went to help her. Alice and I just stood there laughing our asses off at this whole scene.

"Oh shit!" Zach yelled as a huge necromorph jumped out a nearby vent.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach jumped up and started shooting the giant necromorph. It grabbed him and pounded him against the floor. Once it let go of him he continued to shoot it. Seeing that shooting it wasn't enough he attempted to roll out of its way. It turned back towards him and I saw its back. I noticed that on its shoulders it had a yellowish glow. That's when I snapped.

"Shoot the yellow spots on the back of its shoulders!" I yelled. Everyone but Stross and Daina raised their plasma cutters and started to shoot. Feeling this, the monster roared extremely loudly and turned towards us and started to charge. I started to run out of its way, but it was coming _fast_. Right before it was about to hit me I saw it turn a light blue color and slow down. _Stasis! _I realized as I moved out of the way, _why hadn't we thought of this before?_

"Everyone shoot at the right shoulder so this thing comes apart quicker." Zach said as he stumbled over to us. We all started blasting away and the arm fell off in slow motion. Stross walked slowly over to us shaking.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he asked as his voice cracked.

Zach replied by saying, "_That _was a brute. Or that's at least what my team called it. The only way to take them down easily is with stasis, but since it popped up so quick on me I couldn't quite get it."

"So you're telling me there are _more_ of those things?" Isaac said in a shocked voice.

"Most likely, yes. Annoying little fucks aren't they?" Zach added.

"_Little?_" Alice exclaimed, "That thing certainly didn't seem _little _to me!"

"Well at least it's gone, right?" Stross said, still panicking.

"Man up Stross!" Alice yelled back at him, "You didn't even do anything and you're the most scared person in here! Oh and Mike, put your damn clothes back on." She said as she walked over to examine the huge dead body. Isaac walked over to Daina and got her back up.

"What happened?" she asked as she rubbed her head and looked around. She noticed Alice looking at the brute's body and looked even more terrified than before.

"Well as soon as you _fainted, _that thing came and attacked us. It's all taken care of now though so don't worry." Isaac answered as he turned towards us, "Ok, so how about we get moving before more of these necromorphs come and get us." He suggested.

Zach quickly answered and said, "I know where we can go that might still be relatively safe. Come on, follow me." He said as he started limping towards a door. _I sure hope he's ok, he sure took a hit, _I thought as I followed him.

"Alright I'll lead the way, and you guys keep these things off my back. There shouldn't be too many, if any, so don't worry." Zach said calmly as the door opened. He led us through more doors and hallways until we reached an opening that led to doors all around the walls. From what I could tell it looked like an apartment complex. In fact, it was an apartment complex. _Ok Zach, what do you got planned, _I wondered. He walked over to a box on the wall and turned on the lights. I shielded my eyes with my arm at the sudden brightness.

"This is the living complex of Aegis 7," Zach announced, "And I took you here because it's definitely the safest place on this colony. The only way into each of these rooms is through the front door, and those things are as strong as they come." I got used to the brightness and looked around. _Hmm, big area, I hope it's as safe as he says it is. _That's when I got a good look at Isaac. My jaw probably dropped as I realized he was one of the best looking guys I've ever seen. _Those eyes, that body… _I thought as I stared at him and heard snickering. I turned away and glared at Alice for laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Isaac asked, putting an eyebrow up.

"Erm, what, um nothing." I stammered as Alice elbowed me. "Nothing _funny _is going here." I said as I looked back at Alice.

Mike burst into the conversation saying, "Let's choose rooms! And roommates!" _I already know whom _I _want as a roommate…_

"I'll take Marisa," Alice said as she trailed off into a laugh. _Dammit I'm just not going to say anything, _I thought as Isaac became roommates with Stross. Daina had claimed Mike and Zach and we all walked to our rooms. When Alice and I got to our room she ran in and jumped on the bed and started laughing again.

"What the hell Alice!" I said as I started glaring, "Trying to ruin my chances with the most handsome guy here?"

"I think you got that part wrong," she said giggling, "Stross was definitely the best looking guy here."

Now it was my turn to laugh. "Oh come on! Did you _see _Isaac?" I joked.

"You can't say _anything._ You never got to see my boyfriend Toby back on Earth." She said as she started to break down, "He was the best man a woman could ever have." She said, starting to tear up. _Oh shit, he didn't make it out, _I remembered from our first encounter. It looked like she was looking into some kind of third dimension, so I didn't say anything. I got up and walked around the room checking for any random vents. _Looks all clear_.

I figured I should leave her alone to think about Toby, so I decided to just go to bed. I took off my RIG and placed it on a nearby chair and laid down to get some well-needed sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"No… Isaac, don't go!" I said as I rolled over, swinging my arm and hitting Alice.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" she yelled at me, waking me up suddenly. _Hmm, must've been a dream, _I thought as I sighed.

"Sorry, I was having a um, good dream." I managed to stutter. _And boy was it a good dream _I thought with a grin.

"Well stop smiling about it like an idiot and get back to sleep." She replied as she put her pillow over her head. "I was having a good dream too." I sat up and rubbed my eyes. For being stuck in a death trap I actually had a great sleep, not to mention a great dream too.

As I was lying back down I heard a gunshot in the distance. Alice and I instantly popped up and looked at each other. I grabbed my plasma cutter off the chair and she grabbed her ripper. As we ran outside we saw Stross and Isaac come out of their room. They were only half dressed but we didn't mind.

"You guys heard that too?" Isaac shouted quickly at us.

"Yeah I think it came from up there!" I yelled as I pointed up. We all ran over to a nearby elevator and went up to the top floor. We walked over to a room with lots of sound coming from it and braced ourselves.

Isaac whispered quickly, "I'll go in first, you guys come behind me." I nodded and raised my plasma cutter. He unlocked the door from the side panel and ran in. we all followed him in only to see Daina, Zach, and Mike yelling at each other.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" Alice yelled at them, "We were all sleeping peacefully until you all had to go and be stupid!"

Zach picked up on her anger and pointed at Mike. "This idiot was the one messing around with my gun! And you know what happens when you mess around with guns? They shoot things!"

"Was anyone injured?" Stross asked with concern.

"Does it look like anyone's injured to you?" Zach yelled back.

Stross answered, "Praise Altman! I'm sorry I asked."

"Hey!" Daina yelled at him, "Are you degrading Unitology? I take that as offensive!

"Fuck you! And your little religion you rock worshipper!" Isaac said defending Stross.

At almost the same time Alice and I yelled "Shut up!" I then went on to say, "Guys, stop the damn fighting! We might be stuck with each other for a long time, and we don't want to hate each other. So how about we all go back to sleep, or maybe look for some supplies. At least be quiet, we don't want to be attracting attention."

"Yeah, or the necromorphs might get you." Alice added.

"So… Supplies?" Zach asked, "That sounds like something that needs to get done quickly."

"That sounds logical." Stross answered.

"Ok supplies it is." Zach answered. "I think we should all get dressed first…" he said awkwardly. I looked down and realized I looked like shit. I looked over at everyone else to see they were all half naked or their normal clothes. _Did we really all come over here in such a hurry we forgot to put our RIGs on? _I wondered.

I found Alice and we walked to the elevator with Isaac and Stross. Alice said in an annoyed tone, "Can you believe that idiot made us all run over there just for that? They could've at least called us and said it was a false alarm."

"Well it's not like we were having that great of a sleep anyways," Stross answered, "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my whole life."

"I was sleeping great until _this _idiot," she pointed at me, "decided to hit me in the face."

"Hey! You can't blame be for being restless! And besides, I _was _having an amazing dream."

"Yeah, and so was I." she said angrily.

"What was it about?" Stross asked curiously.

She blushed and said, "I'm not really sure if you want to know." I was taking a guess at what her dream had been and laughed.

She gave me a quick glare and then Stross said, "If I didn't want to know I wouldn't have asked." he said with a wink, "Wanna come back with me to my room and talk about it?"

Her face lit up and she said, "Don't mind if I do." I was holding back another laugh when I felt a nudge. I looked over and saw Isaac doing a silent laugh. I smiled and held up a finger signaling him to wait. He nodded as the elevator door opened. Stross and Alice stepped out and headed towards his room. Isaac and I waited until they shut the door and then burst out laughing.

"That had to have been _the _best pickup line I've ever heard!" Isaac said laughing historically (Yes, that _just _happened!).


	6. Chapter 6

I quickly threw off my clothes, and put my RIG on as Isaac stood waiting for me outside the door. I let it sync up, grabbed my plasma cutter, and when my RIG turned blue I opened the door and walked out. Isaac was leaning up against the wall as I walked over to him.  
>"Alright, let me go get my gear on and we'll go find the others for this little adventure." he said as he turned and started walking towards his room.<br>I quickly ran in front of him and said, "Ermm, maybe it isn't such a great idea to go in there right-"  
>"I don't care what they're doing in there, I'm still going in. There's no way in HELL they're keeping me out of that room. I don't plan on going into a fight with no weapons or protection." he said pushing past me. He walked straight up to the door, hit a button to open it, and just walked right in. I decided it would be best to stay out of this, so I stood guard outside in the hall. I was half expecting to hear Alice or Stross complain about Isaac walking in, but I didn't hear anything.<br>I pulled up my RIGlink and called Zach. When he answered I said, "Hey Zach, we'll- I mean Isaac and I will be up there soon. He just went into his room to suit up."  
>"Wait, why is it just you and Isaac? What happened to Stross and Alice?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.<br>"Your guess is as good as mine. I'll ask her about it later, but I'm sure they won't be joining us."  
>"Ok I won't bother; I just wanted to make sure we didn't lose anyone. Well meet us at our room and we'll go from there."<br>"Alright, we'll be there in a sec." I said as I disconnected. I pulled up my inventory to see if I had a med pack. 'Only one, let's hope I won't need any more.'  
>I suddenly heard Isaac in the room saying, "Alright you two lovers, call us up if something happens." I smiled as he walked out. As soon as the door shut I heard giggling.<br>"So… Was it what we expected?" I asked trying not to laugh.  
>"Actually, we were both wrong. They were just sitting there talking like they said they would be."<br>"Dammit, that could've been a fun story. Well, let's get going. They're all waiting for us up there."  
>"And by 'they' do you mean our friends, or the vicious necromorphs who want to kill us?" he said as we started walking towards the elevator.<br>"Umm, most likely both of those things." I said with a gulp as he pressed the elevator button. I decided now was a good time to put on my helmet.  
>"The only thing they have against us is numbers, not firepower, nor brains, nor armor, so don't worry too much."<br>"Don't worry? You must be _crazy_ to think I won't worry at a time like this." I said as the elevator stopped and opened up.  
>"C'mon, we need you for this plan to work." he said stepping in.<br>"Oh. I'm still coming, trust me. This is too much fun to miss." I said as I stepped in with him.  
>When we got up to the rest of our group they were going through a pile of guns and mining tools. The mining tools looked more vicious than the actual guns, and I could now see why Alice preferred to use her ripper.<br>"May I?" I asked as I pointed to a seeker rifle lying in the pile.  
>"Go for it, nobody claimed it yet." Zach answered. I quickly grabbed it once I gained his approval. Back on Earth I had always heard about how great of a weapon it was, and I decided now was a good time to try it out. I held it up so I could look through the scope, and then zoomed it in. 'Damn this really IS as good as they say it is.' I thought with a grin as I prepared to snipe a far away target.<br>Zach must've noticed I was about to shoot because he quickly yelled, "Hey hey hey! Don't shoot anything! We need to conserve ammo, _and_ we don't want to give out our position just yet." I gave him a sigh as I put it back in my inventory for later use. Daina snickered as she picked up a pulse rifle and got a feel for it. It looked like she had never held a gun in her life before (unsurprisingly), because she was holding it quite awkwardly.  
>Mike saw she was struggling and asked, "Need any help with that?"<br>"Yes, I definitely need a little help here." she said as she almost dropped it. 'I hope this broad doesn't get us all killed.' I thought with a quick laugh. Isaac walked over to the pile of weapons and grabbed a line gun. He held it up and the rack unfolded. Three blue laser sights shot out as soon as it came unfolded and hit the wall. I always thought that was really cool the way the sights did that.  
>"Alright guys let's get moving, we don't have all day." Zach said picking up his custom gun as he walked to the door. Everyone else quickly chose their weapons and followed him to the door.<br>"I know this whole place inside and out so follow me or I guarantee you're going to die." he reminded us as he opened the door. I aimed my seeker rifle down the hall and saw nothing. Zach led the group down the passage and to the next door. He pressed his ear up against the door just in case something might be on the other side.  
>"Sounds safe, but I could always be wrong. Get ready," he said as he hit the blue open button. The door slid up to reveal a very bloody room. Daina took one look and was about to scream, but Mike quickly grabbed her and shushed her. In doing so he dropped his gun which created a loud bang on the ground. Zach turned to give him a glare, but the vent behind him suddenly burst open and a black slasher jumped out. I started shooting its arms with my seeker rifle, but they wouldn't come off! Isaac shot his line gun at its upper body and that seemed to do the trick.<br>"What the fuck WAS that thing?" Isaac asked as he stomped its head off.  
>"I'm… No-not sure," Zach said with a gulp, "I haven't come across one that tough before."<br>"It's probably not the last one either," I said looking at it. Its skin had a black scaly surface to it, which was _much _different than the usual fleshy skin we were used to.  
>"Was I the only one that noticed the glowing red eyes?" Mike asked panicking.<br>"Yeah I saw those too," Isaac said as he put a new line rack in his line gun. "Nothing this bad boy can't handle." he said patting his gun. Suddenly we heard another vent pop out behind us and a humanoid looking necromorph stood there. It had three legs and large claws on its hands. Like the slasher it was covered in black. Zach started shooting at it as it made a loud sucking in sound and vomited all over us. The puke seemed to have a stasis effect on us and I struggled to raise my gun.  
>"Kill it dammit!" Isaac yelled as he attempted to move his arms up to shoot. I got my gun up high enough and started shooting. Its arm fell off as it started to run towards us.<br>"Argh it's not working!" Mike yelled as the necromorph ran straight at him. I tried turning in his direction to shoot it but I was too late. It had started swinging its arms and clawed him to bits.  
>"Noooo!" Daina yelled as she escaped and ran towards him. I shot the necromorph's arm off, but that didn't stop it and it puked all over Daina. She screamed but it slashed her arm off with its last limb. Isaac quickly fired two shots from his line gun and killed it.<br>"Shit! What are we supposed to do now?" Isaac asked in a panic as Daina was screaming on the ground. It looked like the puke had gotten in her stub of an arm and it was burning her.  
>"AAAA JUST MAKE IT STOP!" she yelled in a frenzy of rolling around on the ground. Zach held up his gun and shot her. Isaac and I stood there in shock for about ten full seconds.<br>"If I were in that situation I'd have you guys do the same for me." he told us with a serious look. "I've seen what that stuff does to open wounds, and it's not pretty. She wouldn't have lived either way and I had to put her out of her misery."  
>"Yeah I understand," I said still in a daze, "It's just us three for now, let's not lose anyone else ok?"<br>"Don't worry, we can handle ourselves." Isaac said reassuringly. "Let's get a move on before more of these things show up. Zach?" he said pointing towards the door.  
>"Alright follow me, we aren't too far." he said walking towards the door on the other end of the room. He opened it and I heard something scurry away on the other end. I shined my light into the room and saw it had lots of machinery and was <em>very<em> dark. 'Great, another death room,' I thought. As we stepped in I heard what sounded like a velociraptor roar and some strange clicking sounds.  
>"Oh no," Zach said with a heavy sigh, "Stalkers. I ran into them earlier and their name fits them perfectly." 'This doesn't sound so good,' I thought as I felt my heart pounding.<br>"Marisa you have a seeker rifle right?" Zach asked me quickly.  
>"Yeah I do, why?" I answered.<br>"They're one of the best guns to take these guys down with. Just make sure you're in secondary fire when you shoot them. Isaac, find some pipes and we'll use kinesis to launch 'em at their heads."  
>Isaac nodded and started looking for pipes. Zach started to follow him then quickly added, "Try not to walk around too much or they might try and charge us from behind." I shined the light on my seeker rifle towards the sounds of the stalkers and saw one quickly hide behind the corner. A couple seconds later it suddenly came back around the corner screaming and charged towards me at full speed. I zoomed my seeker rifle in and took a direct head shot, but it was still coming. I quickly pulled the trigger again and its body fell down. 'Whew, that was close,' I thought as I reloaded.<br>I heard another scream from a stalker, but I had _no_ idea where it was coming from. The scream stopped as I heard either Isaac or Zach get hit. Two gunshots rang out and I could only figure I heard the sound of a pipe going through flesh. 'Oh no, I hope they're both ok.' My worry vanished as I head two voices.  
>"C'mon, let's get out of here!" I yelled, "I can't find you guys so try and come to the sound of my voice!" It was so dark in the room I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. 'Thank God for flashlights.' I thought as I shined it toward a bunch of boxes. I rounded the corner and saw blood everywhere. I let my light follow the trail and saw Isaac sitting on the ground and Zach looking around another corner of boxes. He heard me and looked over.<br>"Alright, there's the door into the base, but there's a chance some stalkers might be hiding between us and that door." he said pointing about 30 feet away towards a blue lighted door.  
>"I say we just run," Isaac said standing up and looking with us. "One of us can keep a lookout behind us while the other two keep the front and sides safe."<br>I said, "Sounds good to me, I just want to get the hell out of here."  
>Zach said, "On three we run then ok? One… Two… Three!"<p> 


End file.
